


All the Reasons Why

by zarabithia



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha isn't the only one who has doubts about Bucky accepting the role of Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Reasons Why

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Brubaker's run, just before Bucky agrees to be "Bucky Cap."

Bucky can see the doubt in his old acquaintance's eyes as he agrees to what Stark is proposing. Natalia doesn't think he should be doing this. She doesn't think he's fit - mentally or otherwise - to fill the shoes of Captain America.

Bucky don't blame her, really. He knows he's not fit to fill these boots. He never wanted this, and he would gladly tell Stark where and how he could stuff it, if circumstances had been different, even if it had meant that he would spend the rest of my life in some S.H.I.E.L.D. sanctioned prison.

It isn't as though he haven't committed enough wrongs to deserve a lifetime in prison, which brings him back to not deserving to fill Steve's boots. With all that he's done, he can't imagine what Steve was thinking when he wrote that letter to Stark.

Especially not with all that Stark has done.

But he's never been able to tell Steve no, and that hasn't changed with Steve's death. He ignores Natalia's well placed worry as well as the nagging doubt in his own mind, and concentrates on the pleading he can hear from the letter he holds in his hand.

Steve sounds afraid for Bucky in the letter. With all the memories that Steve gave back to Bucky, in none of them does Bucky ever remember Steve Rogers being afraid.

It's for that reason that he ignores all the reasons he should say no to Stark, and agrees to his proposal.


End file.
